


firelight

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Jon and Sansa are trapped in a cave and their resources are dwindling to the point where they have nothing left.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	firelight

Huddled around the last remaining sparks of their fire, Jon marvelled at how Sansa’s beauty seemed to come alive under the soft burnished orange flame. The firelight illuminated her hair, turning each silken strand into an opulent mix of gold and bright red almost as if she had rubies threaded throughout her hair. Her jewel blue eyes held a glimmer of copper, so bright and so very beautiful. And her creamy skin was alight with a radiance he had never seen before on her face. The darkness surrounding them only enhanced her features, spotlighting them so he could see her curve and angle of her face. He wondered if he was delirious. They had eaten no food in three days, had savoured one bottle of water as if it were the finest champagne and now this would be their last fire.

Cold was pricking against his limbs. He felt Sansa snuggle closer to him. The flames had trickled away to nothing.

“We’re going to die,” she murmured into his side. “Jon.”

He pulled her against his chest. “No. No, Sans. You’re not dying today.” His voice was gruff and low, the product of an aching cracked throat, but insistent. He rocked back and forth.

“I’m so thirsty.”

“I know, love. I know.”

They were trapped inside a cave, had been for several days now and no-one had found them yet. He wondered what had happened to Arya and Gendry. All four of them had gone mountain trekking and then the snowstorm hit. Ice particles flying everywhere, a slip he wish he could take back and then they fell. It had been sheer luck to find a cave. It didn’t seem so lucky now. At first, he and Sansa had made light of the situation. They hadn’t been badly injured and they were sure someone would come to rescue them. No-one had come. Hope had become a slippery thing, hard to hold onto and just out of reach. But, he wasn’t giving up on Sansa. She had to survive. She had a family who needed her home. He had no one.

All of a sudden, he felt her body slump against her. “Sansa!”

Those lovely blue eyes were closed. He shook her gently at first and then with more vigour but still her eyes remained shut. He shouted her name again and again as he rocked her against his chest, trying to shake her out of her stupor. He lay her down on the ground. Panic and fear had woven their way through every inch of his body. Breathing into her mouth and pounding on her chest, he tried. Agony was tearing its way through his body as he hit her chest harder and harder. She needed to live. She was going to live. Her body lolled away from him. A blue tinge had appeared on her lips.

“No! No! You don’t get to leave me, Sansa.” He sank down next to her. “Wake up. Please wake up, love.” He begged at her side.“Please, Sansa.”

Tears streamed down his face as his breaths choked up his chest. Suffocation roared in his throat. A scream barrelled out his mouth. She couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t be dead. He held her against him, her body growing colder and colder. He felt numb. Pain spiralled through his body as he kissed her once warm lips. It was like kissing a block of ice. He laughed. It was a hysterical laugh, high-pitched and deranged, and one that forced his face into a grimace.

Sansa was dead.

A thud echoed through the cave and he felt nerves slip down his spine. He hugged her body closer to him. He was going to die. He was going to join Sansa. He looked up. The entrance to the cave was clear and two people were entering. He tried to shout. His throat was hoarse from screaming and all he could manage was a grunt. They had come to rescue them at last. He stroked her hair. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe Sansa was just sleeping. Maybe they could save her.His eyes blurred. He tried to move closer to them with Sansa’s stiff body in his arms. He slipped, catching his head on the jagged rock edge overhanging him.

One quick sharp pain and he was lost in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
